VOCALOID: Los recuerdos del pasado
by AmyCamila111
Summary: Piensa en esto: Un niño que no se recuerda la muerte de sus padres, un año escolar que se convertirá en una adventura, unos amigos que estarán ayudandote, recuerdos del pasado que vienen a las siete, ocho o nueve de las noche, una familia que esconde sus secretos de sus amistades y una vida llena de misterios. Así será la vida de nuestro protagonista, Utatane Piko.
1. Personajes principales

Personajes Principales:

Utatane Piko

1\. Aparencia: Pelo blanco con una curvita figurada como una P, ojo izquierdo azul y ojo derecho verde, piel blanco

2\. Edad: 17 años (Cumple 8 de diciembre)

3\. Comida favorita: Arroz blanco

4\. Familiares

a. Kurotane Piko (hermano mayor)

b. Kurotane Pika (hermana mayor)

c. Utatane MAIKA (madre; asesinada por un ex-soldado de la guerra; piensa que murió en un accidente de automovil)

d. Kurotane Tonio (Padre; asesinado por el mismo ex soldado; piensa que murió en el mismo accidente)

e. Yowane Haku (prima mayor)

f. v Flower (prima mayor)

g. Sukone Tei (Prima)

h. Dell Honne (tío)

i. ZEIKO Shion (tía)

5\. Personalidad: Inocente, amable, nervioso, talentoso, Shota, amigable, cariñoso, muy curioso

6\. Habilidad: Puede controlar tecnolagía, electricidad y ondas. Cantar

Camila "AmyCamila"

1\. Aparencia: Pelo largo marrón, ojos marrones, estrella violeta en su ojo izquierdo, piel trigeña

2\. Edad: 17 años (Cumple 25 de marzo)

3\. Comida favorita: Indecisa entre mantecado de cookies & creme y pizza

4\. Familiares:

a. Fukase (Hermano mayor adoptativo; su madre lo adoptó cuando él tenía 10 años después de que sus padre murió)

b. Miley (Hermana menor; es gemela de Charlete)

c. Charlete (Hermana menor; es gemela de Miley)

d. Madre desconocida

e. Padre desconocido (Asesinado por TAITO Shion, quien es forzado por el verdadero aislante, quien es desconocido por ahora)

f. Kaai Yuki (hermana menor adoptativa; fue adpotada por la madre de AmyCamila cuando Yuki tenía 6 años)

g. CUL (Hermana mayor adoptativa; decidió acompañar a Fukase y a Yuki después de la muerte de su padre)

h. SeeWoo (cuñado adoptativo)

i. SeeU (cuñada adoptativa)

j. tía desconocida (no la conoce en persona)

k. Otomachi Una (prima menor adoptativa)

l. Denatsu Sora (prima)

m. Yamine Renri (prima)

n. Kofuku Mirai (prima mayor adoptativa)

5\. Personalidad: Autista, amable, amigable, talentosa, cariñosa, lider, timida, nerviosa, inteligente, creativa

6\. Habilidad: Poderes de magía, agua, fuego, hielo, etc. Cantar, pintar

Kurotane Piko "Kuro"

1\. Aparencia: Lo mismo que Piko, pero con Pelo negro y un ojo rojo y otro marrón

2\. Edad: 20 años (Cumple septiembre 4; mismo día que Pika)

3\. Comida favorita: regaliz

4\. Familiares:

a. Utatane Piko (hermano menor)

b. Kurotane Pika (hermana gemela)

c. Utatane MAIKA (madre; asesinada por un ex-soldado de la guerra)

d. Kurotane Tonio (Padre; asesinado por el mismo ex soldado)

e. Yowane Haku (prima mayor)

f. v Flower (prima menor)

g. Sukone Tei (Prima)

h. Dell Honne (tío)

i. ZEIKO Shion (tía)

5\. Personalidad: Serio, un poco frío, sobreprotector, responsable de sus familiares

6\. Habilidades: Ninguno por ahora.

Kurotane Pika

1\. Apariencia: Pelo mitad blanco, mitad negro, ojo izquierdo azul y ojo derecho rojo, una cicatriz por el ojo izquierdo, piel blanca

2\. Edad: 20 años (Cumple septiembre 4; Mismo día que Kuro)

3\. Comida favorita: Sushi

4\. Familiares:

a. Utatane Piko (hermano menor)

b. Kurotane Piko (hermano gemelo)

c. Utatane MAIKA (madre; asesinada por un ex-soldado de la guerra)

d. Kurotane Tonio (Padre; asesinado por el mismo ex soldado)

e. Yowane Haku (prima mayor)

f. v Flower (prima menor)

g. Sukone Tei (Prima)

h. Dell Honne (tío)

i. ZEIKO Shion (tía)

j. YOHIOloid (fiance)

5\. Personalidad: Un poco caprichosa, amable, artista, talentosa, un poco torpe

6\. Habilidad: Tocar el arpa

Kagamine Len

1\. Aparencia: Pelo amarillo con un cantito atado en un moño y otro que se parece a una llama de fuego por arriba, ojos azules, piel blanca

2\. Edad: 17 años (Cumple 27 de diciembre; mismo día que Rin)

3\. Comida favorita: Banana

4\. Familiares:

a. Rin (Hermana gemela)

b. Rinto (hermano mayor)

c. Lenka (hermana mayor)

d. Padre desconocido

e. Madre desconocida

f. Oliver (primo)

g. Olivia (prima)

h. Sweet Ann (tía)

i. Big Al (tío)

j. Kagane Rei (primo)

k. Kagane Rui (prima)

5\. Personalidad: Amigable, inteligente, jugador de equipo, lider, ayudante, se sospecha sobre las cosas raras

6\. Habilidad: Controlar rayos.

Hatsune Miku

1 Aparencia: Pelo largo azul turquesa atado en dos moños, ojos fuschia, piel banca

2\. Edad: 18 años (cumple agosto 30)

3\. Comida favorita: Puerro.

4\. Familiares:

a. Hatsune Miku (hermano mayor)

b. Madre desconocida

c. Padre desconocido

d. Zatsune Miku (prima)

e. Zatsune Mikuo (primo)

5\. Personalidad: Idol, talentosa, inteligente, amigable, torpe, olviza.

6: Habilidad: Ninguno por ahora

Fukase

1: Pelo rojo que le cubre el ojo izquierdo, Ojos rojo, el ojo izquierdo está ciego, piel blanco con quemaduras en la parte izquierda de la cara y el brazo izquierda

2\. Edad: 18 años (Cumple Febrero 24)

3\. Comida Favorita: No se sabe

4\. Familiar:

a. Hiyama Kiyoteru (Padre; murió en un estrello aereo)

b. Madre biologica desconocida (desapareció; no se recuerda)

c. Madre adoptativa desconocida

d. AmyCamila (hermana adoptativa)

e. Miley (hermana menor adoptativa)

f. Charlete (hermana menor adoptativa)

g. CUL (hermana mayor)

h. Kaai Yuki (hermana menor)

i. Seewoo (cuñado)

j. SeeU (cuñada)

k. Otomachi Una (prima menor)

l. Denatsu Sora (prima adoptativa)

m. Yamine Renri (prima adoptativa)

n. Kofuku Mirai (prima mayor)

5: Personalidad: Un poco tímido, amable, amigble, creativo, cuidadoso, dudoso, especial (información de AmyCamila), sensible

6\. Habilidad: Ninguno por ahora

Kasane Teto

1\. Aparencia: Pelo corto magenta atado en coletas curvadas, ojos rojos, piel blanca

2\. Edad: 30 años (Chimera), 16 (humano) [Cumple 1 de abril]

3: Comida favorito: Pan Frances

4\. Familiares:

a. Kasane Ted (hermano mayor)

b. Madre Desconocida (asesinada por TAITO Shion)

c. Padre desconocido (asesinado por Taito Shion)

5\. Persoalidad: Amigable, amable, se molesta un poco comun, veloz, lider

6\. Habalidad: Se puede convertirse en Chimera

Kagamine Rin

1: Aparencia: Pelo el mismo color que Len, pero corto, con hebillas en su pollina y una diarema con un lazo blanco, misma piel que Len y mismos ojos que Len

2\. Edad: 17 años (Cumple Deciembre 27; mismo día que Len)

3\. Comida favorita: Naranjas

4\. Familiares:

a. Len (hermano gemelo)

b. Rinto (hermano mayor)

c. Lenka (hermana mayor)

d. Padre desconocido

e. Madre desconicida

f. Oliver (primo)

g. Olivia (prima)

h. Sweet Ann (tía)

i. Big Al (tío)

j. Kagane Rei (primo)

k. Kagane Rui (prima)

5\. Personalidad: Caprichosa, Amigable, amable, se molesta muy rápido, torpe

6\. Habilidad: Ninguno por ahora

Akita Neru

1\. Aparencia: Pelo amarillo largo atado por la derecha de su cabeza con un moño, ojos hazel, piel blanca

2\. Edad: 18 años (Cumple Junio 4)

3\. Comida favorito: No se sabe

4\. Familiar:

a. Akita Nero (hermano menor)

b. Leon (padre)

c. Lily (madre)

d. Anon (prima)

e. Kanon (Prima)

5\. Personalidad: Tsundere, amable, amigable, se molesta facilmente, inteligente, diseñadora, experta en tecnología

6\. Habilidad: Uso de celular y otros aparatos electronicos, diseño de ropa

Akita Nero

1\. Pelo amarillo, Ojos amarillo, Piel blanca

2\. Edad: 17 años (Cumple 23 de marzo)

3\. Comida favorita: No se sabe

4\. Familiares:

a. Akita Neru (hermana mayor)

b. Leon (padre)

c. Lily (madre)

d. Anon (prima)

e. Kanon (Prima)

5\. Personalidad: Tímido, sensible, amigable, amable, no le gusta estar solo, creativo, ayuda mucho

6\. Habilidades: Ningumo por ahora

SF-A2 Miki

1\. Apariencia: Pelo rojo clarito con una curvita pr arriba, ojos rosa, piel blanca

2\. Edad: 17 años (Cumple 4 de diciembre; como Iroha y Yuki)

3\. Comida favorita: Cerezas o cherries

4\. Familiares:

a. Nekomura Iroha (la trata como una hermana)

5\. Personalidad: Graciosa, amigable, amable, sensible, creativa, talentosa

6\. Habilidades: Escupir cerezas

Nekomura Iroha

1\. Apariencia: Pelo largo rosado atado con un moño, ojos rosados, piel blanca

2\. Edad: 16 años (Cumple 4 de diciembre; como Miki y Yuki)

3\. Almuerzo favorito: No se sabe

4\. Familiares:

a. SF-A2 Miki (la trata como una hermana)

5\. Personalidad: Olvidiza, amigable, amable, sensible, talentosa, creativa

6\. Habilidad: Su talento de Hello Kitty.


	2. Prologo: El inicio en 17 años

Prologo: El inicio en 17 años...

Narrador: Era un jueves 10 de junio de 1999, y un hombre de pelo rosa estaba explorando una urbanización de noche.

*aparece un gato negro*

?: Mew Sakamoto. Has llegado.

*aparece una mujer de pelo largo negro, ella coge su gato*

Mew: ¿Yuma, estas de nuevo caminando en urbanizaciones por la noche?

Yuma: Es un tiempo oscuro, Mew. Claro que hay que tener que buscar personas que se estan escondiendo de la guerra.

Mew: Hm. Desde mi informaciones de Savami, han asaltado a una familia, matando a los padres y dejando a sus hijos taumatizados.

Yuma: ¿Las edades?

Mew: Uno de 6 meses y dos gemelos de 3 años. Mizki debe venir con ellos.

Yuma: ¿Pero dónde vamos a enviar a los niños?

Mew: En la casa de Dell Honne, comandante de la resistencia.

Yuma: ¿La casa #12?

Mew: Claro.

*aparece una mujer de pelo largo rosa oscuro en un viejo Volks Wagen.*

Mizki: Yuma, Mew. Por aquí.

Mew: Llegó.

*Mew y Yuma se acercan a Mizki*

Mew: ¿Y los niños?

Mizki: En la parte de atras.

*se ven un niño de pelo negro y una niña de pelo mitad blanco, mitad negro* *el niño está durmiendo* *la niña está aguantando un bebé*

Pika: Hola.

Mew: Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pika: Me llamo Pika. El es mi gemelo, Kuro.

Mew: ¿Quien tu tienes?

Pika: Mi hermanito, Piko. *le da al bebé por la ventana*

Mew: Qué lindo.

Pika: Gracias.

Mizki: Permiso. *apunta a una casa con una luz prendida* ¿Esa es la casa?

Pika: Sí. La casa #12. De tío Dell. *menea a Kuro* Hermano, ya llegamos.

Kuro: *se despierta* ¿Que? *mira a la casa #12* Oh. *se quita el cinturón y se baja del auto*

*Pika tambien se quita el cinturón y se baja*

Mizki: *se quita el cinturón y se baja del carro* ¿Me voy con Ellos?

Yuma: Todos vamos.

*Mew le da Piko a Pika*

Pika: Gracias.

*todos van a la casa #12*

* Kuro toca la puerta*

*la abre una joven de 11 años con pelo largo blanco*

?: ¿Hola?

Kuro y Pika: ¡Primi Haku!

Haku: ¡Kuro! ¡Pika! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Kuro: ¡Feliz de verte!

Haku: *ve al bebé* Hola, Piko.

Mew: ¿Eres Yowane Haku?

Haku: Sí. Soy la prima de los niños.

Mew: Ok. Ellos se van a quedar con tus padres y contigo.

Haku: ¡¿En serio?! Gracias.

Mew: De nada.

*Haku dice adios a Yuma, Mizki y Mew, quienes se van de la casa* *Haku cierra a la puerta*

Mizki: ¿Ahora qué?

Mew: Buscamos la evidencia del asesinato de Utatane MAIKA y Kurotane Tonio. Pero... el bebé no sabe de la muerte de sus padres.

Yuma: Solo tienes 6 meses como lo dijiste.

Mew: Claro.

Mizki: Pronto sabremos que será para el futuro del mundo.

Narrador: La guerra paró en el 16 de abril de 2001. Durantes los años, Kuro, Pika y Piko se quedaron en la casa de su tío Dell. Una vida de misterios llegará a Piko, pero el no va a estar solo. Tendrá personas que lo van a acompañar.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1: Primer día de la escuela

Narrador: Un lunes 8 de agosto de 2016 llegó y era el primer día de escuela para los estudiante de la escuela secundaria privada. Los de la escuela elemental empezaron el jueves 4 y los de la escuela intermedia empezaron el viernes 5 de agosto. Tres escuelas diferente en la urbanización. Piko Utatane empieza su primer día de 4to años, o 12mo grado.

*Piko, un niño de 17 años con pelo blanco, está aun dormido en una cama*

*aparece un megafono*

?: *hablando por el megafono* ¡PIKO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!

Piko: *grita mientras oye el megafono y se cae de la cama*

*una joven de 18 años con pelo blanco y un sexto de su pelo es negro, se ríe de la reacción de Piko*

Piko: *medio llorón* ¡Flower! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

v Flower: Tei por alguna razón rompió tu alarma, casi siempre te despertabas tarde y es tu primera día de la escuela.

Piko: ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! El primer día de la escuela! *busca su uniforme* Y dile a Tei que me debe un nuevo despertador, por favor.

v Flower: Ok. *se va*

Narrador: 45 segundos después...

Piko: *ahora en su uniforme de 4to año* Ok. Estoy listo. Ahora, mi mochilla. *coge su mochila Volcom que le compró Pika*

Narrdor: En el comedor...

Pika: *ahora tiene 20 años* ¡¿Que?!

Kuro: *también tiene 20 años* Pika, no te llevaré a la universidad.

Pika: ¿Quieres que termine como Tei? Kuro, nosotros estudiamos en la misma universidad. Y nosotros estamos en el mismo salón.

Kuro: No quiero que me humilles como el primer año de la universidad.

Pika: *sigh* ¿Recuerdas cuando ibas a confesar tu amor a Yuzuki? Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Kuro: Esta bien. Te llevaré a la universidad.

Pika: Gracias, hermano. Eres el mejor.

*se oye la voz de Haku*

Haku: ¡Chicos! ¡El desayuno está lista!

Pika: ¡Vamos!

Narrador: Despues...

*todos estan en el comedor*

Haku: ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela, Piko?

Piko: No. La escuela está cerca de la casa.

Haku: Ok.

Pika: ¿Estas seguro que puedes llegar a salvo?

Piko: Sí.

Pika: Oh.

*Piko termina su desayuno*

Piko: Ok. Me voy. *se despide de su familia* Bye. *se va*

Pika: *sigh* Piko en realidad está creciendo.

Narrador: Mientras tanto, Piko acaba de llegar a la escuela.

Piko: Hm... Solo fue dos minutos la caminata. Ya es hora de entrar. *entra a la escuela*

*llega un Prius negro*

*se bajan una joven rubia de 17 años*

? 1: ¡WOO! ¡QUE DIA VA A SER ESTE!

*se bajan otra joven de 17 años, uno de 18 años y una niña de 11 años*

? 2: SeeU. ¿Podrías por lo menos esperar hasta que el resto de nosotros nos bajemos?

SeeU: Oh, lo siento, Fukase, mi querido cuñadito.

Fukase: Ay, SeeU.

? 3: Fukase, SeeU, dejen de pelear mucho, no queremos que Yuki vuelva a llorar como la última vez.

Fukase y SeeU: Lo siento, CUL.

*la joven de pelo marrón de 17 años termina de bajar el bulto de Yuki y el de ella*

Yo: Phew. Que pesadilla es bajar mi bulto. *le da a Yuki su bulto*

Yuki: Gracias, AmyCamila onee-chan.

Yo: De nada.

CUL: Ustedes siguan a su escuela. Yo voy a llevar a Yuki a la de ella.

SeeU: Claro. Vamos, Fukase. *le coge la mano a Fukase y se lo lleva como un rayo*

Fukase: ¡WHOA! ¡SEEEEEEU! ¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!

Yo: *mira a su mano, usa su poder de magia por 10 segundos* (Espero que no me vean...) *se da cuenta de que Fukase y SeeU se adelantaron sin ella* ¡ESPERENME!

Narrador: Adentro con Piko...

Piko: *ve que toda la escuela está decorada* ¡Wow! ¡Que maravilla! ¡Siento que la escuela es como un festival de China o Japón! *espaba mu distraido que se chocó con una joven de pelo verde atado en un moño de 18 años* ¡Ay!

?: ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado a donde vas!

Piko: ¡Lo siento! ¡No te ví por accidente!

?: *gruña* ¡Siempre es lo mismo de todo los días! ¡Pero no voy a sentir lo mismo porque yo te acabare, niñito!

Piko: ¡Ah!

*aparece una joven de pelo fuschia de 16 años*

? 2: ¡Alto!

*la joven de pelo verde vira a ver la otra joven*

? 2: Sonika. La estudiante más famosa del octavo grado.

Sonika: Gracias.

? 2: Y la persona que nunca quiso dar la fama del octavo grado a ningun otro estudiante hasta el último día de la escuela. Y nos dejaste atras en el proyecto de ciencias.

Sonika: ¡¿Que?! ¡Te voy a hacerte en pedazos!

? 2: ¿Estas sorda? No puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Sonika: ¡GAAAH! ¡Yo me voy! *se va*

? 2: ¿Estas bien?

Piko: Sí. Gracias.

? 2: De nada. Me llamo Kasane Teto. Un placer conocerte.

Piko: Me llamo Piko Utatane.

Teto: ¡Ah! ¡Eres el nuevo integrante del grupo!

Piko: ¿Nuevo integrante?

Teto: Antes de empezar, a un compañero llamado Namine Ritsu lo tansfirieron a otra escuela.

Piko: Oh. Lo siento por eso.

Teto: No fue tu culpa. Fue su decisión.

Piko: ¿Quien fue ella?

Teto: Sonika. Ella fue muy famosa en el octavo grado. Siempre fue egoista.

Piko: *a punto de llorar* ¿Por qué me atacó?

Teto: Sonika... No le gusta los novatos. ¿Eres nuevo?

Piko: Sí. Antes estudié en una escuela en donde no había mucho estudiantes.

Teto: Hm. ¿Quieres que te introduzca a nuestro grupo? También hay una nueva estudiante.

Piko: ¿En serio?

Teto: Sí.

Piko: ¡Claro!

Teto: ¡Sigueme!

Narrador: Así termina nuestro inicio. Veras unos enemigos y amigos y una persona que será el admirador secreto de Piko en el proximo capitulo.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: La joven de la estrella violeta

Narrador: Son las 7:12 a.m. y algunos estudiantes se estaban preparando para las 7:45. Otros, miran a la pizarra de salón hogar...

Fukase: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Estamos en el mismo salon hogar?!

SeeU: Claro. Y estamos con IA, Miku, Len, Rin, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, etc. excpto que vamos a estar divididos en dos grupos de 12.

Yo: *llega* Y... llegué. Hm. Estoy en el mismo salon hogar que ustedes.

SeeU: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Casi toda la familia está unida!

Yo: ?

Fukase: ¿Que sucede?

Yo: Nada. *lee en voz baja* "Utatane Piko" *la estrella violeta en su ojo empieza a brillar*

SeeU: ¿Que leiste?

Yo: Hay otro nuevo estudiante en nuestro grupo. Probablemente él y yo vamos a tener una larga introducción a todos sus compañeros.

SeeU: Ay, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

Fukase: Sí... Espero que no menciones que soy tu hermano adoptativo.

Yo: o_e

SeeU: Nunca digas esa palabra.

Fukase: SeeU. Te juro por Dios que te voy a arrancar una de tus orejas mecánicas si no dejas de molestarme.

Yo: Yo... me voy al salon hogar... *se va*

SeeU: Vamonos, Fukase.

Fukase: SeeU, yo sé caminar.

*se oye la voz de AmyCamila*

Yo: ¿Chicos? ¿Me pueden ayudar?

SeeU: Se me olvidó que ella es nueva aquí...

Fukase: No te preocupes, sentí lo mismo...

Narrador: Algunos estudiantes estan en el Salon hogar...

*Dos jovenes, una de coletas turquesa y otra de pelo corto rosa clarito, ambas de 18 años, están hablando*

? 1: ¡No puedo creer que habrán dos estudiantes nuevos! ¡Que genial!

? 2: ¿Has oido que una de ellos es familiar de Fukase y SeeU?

? 1: Ay, ONE. Sabes que Fukase mantiene su familia en secreto.

ONE: Y el no le va a gustar eso. Oye, Miku.

Miku: ¿Que?

ONE: No he oido de Aiko y su familia.

Miku: Ella dejó de usar el Facebook.

ONE: Hasta me dijeron que borró por completo su Twitter, Vine, Instagram, Snapchat y Youtube. Y ella no tiene Spotify ni Google+

Miku: Wow... No puedo creerlo.

*llegan dos gemelos rubios de 17 años*

? 1: ¡Hola, Miku-nee! ¡Hola, ONE!

Miku: ¡Rin-nee! ¡Len-nii! ¡Llegaron!

Len: Pensé que no ibamos a llegar gracias a un tapón.

Rin: La causa era tres ardillas buscando nueces...

ONE: Wow...

Len: ¿Dónde están los otros?

Miku: Algunos estan viendo la escuela, otros van a llegar tarde y IA está en su locker buscando su lista de estudiantes en este grupo.

*llega IA*

IA: Hola.

Miku: IA. ¿Tienes la lista?

IA: Sí. El grupo está divido en dos grupos de 12. El primero tiene a Teto, Miku, Rin, GUMI, Miki, Iroha, Ruko, Neru, ONE, yo y los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo.

Rin: ¿Y el segundo?

IA: Los que quedan en el segundo grupo son: Len, KAITO, MEIKO, Fukase, SeeU, Mayu, Nero, Otori, Ling, Xin Hua, Tanyi y Kokone.

Len: Eso será malo...

Rin: ¿Que?

Len: Fukase y SeeU van a pelearse mucho porque algunas veces no se llevan bien.

Miku: De nuevo con Fukase y SeeU.

*entran Neru y Nero*

Nero: Neru, por última vez, no voy a darte mis papeles para el examen de aprendizaje.

Neru: Eso no era lo que yo necesitaba.

Nero: ¿Pues, qué queries?

Neru: Un bolígrafo.

Nero: Oh.

*ambos miran a sus compañeros*

Nero: Oh. Hola, chicos.

Miku, ONE, Rin, Len y IA: Hola, Neru y Nero.

Neru: ¿No deben prepararse para las 7:45 a.m.?

ONE: Son las 7:23 a.m.

Nero: ¿Y el resto?

Miku: Algunos estan por alrededor de la escuela y otros llegan tarde.

*entran Miki, Iroha, Kokone y Mayu*

Mayu: ¡Me siento como una idiota atendiendo al primer día de la escuela con ustedes!

Kokone: Mayu, calmate.

Iroha: Hola, chicos.

Miku: Hola, Iroha, Miki y Kokone. ¿Qué le pasa a Mayu?

Miki: Tiene un día malo.

Miku: Oh.

*entran KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI y Ruko*

GUMI: ¡HOLA, CHICOS! HEMOS VUELTO!

Ruko: ¡GUMI! ¡NO ME EXPLOTES LAS OREJAS!

GUMU: Lo siento, Ruko.

MEIKO: ¿Soy yo o son los saludos de primer día de colegio más y más alborotosos?

KAITO: No va a ser así cuando nos graduemos...

ONE: Bueno, nos faltan Ling, Xin Hua, Otori, Teto, Fukase, SeeU y los dos integrantes nuevos.

IA: Que bueno que Sonika no está en el grupo.

*entran Fukase y SeeU*

SeeU: Bueno, es su decisión esperar afuera.

Fukase: Lo sé. No puedo juzgarla a entrar.

Miku: SeeU. Fukase. ¿De quien hablan?

Fukase: De... la compañera nueva. Se está preparando para introducirse.

Miki: Oh. Ok.

*entran Ling, Tanyi, Otori y Xin Hua*

Ling: ¿Sonika ha cambiado mucho, verdad?

Otori: Claro.

Miku: ¡Chicas!

Xin Hua: Hola, Miku.

Ling: Hola, todos.

Ruko: ¿Ya podemos empezar la introducción?

IA: No. Falta Teto y ella está con el otro nuevo integrante del grupo.

SeeU: Espera. Tenemos la primera. Ok. Ya puedes entrar.

*se abre la puerta* *entra AmyCamila*

Yo: Hello.

Narrador: La introducción a los nuevos estudiantes empezará el siguiente capitulo

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3: La introducción

Miku: Hola.

MEIKO: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo: Yo me llamo Camila, pero me pueden llamar AmyCamila. Vivo lejos de la urbanización, en una casa en la playa. Tengo 5 hermanos. Tengo un perro Labrador llamado Furry. Me gustan los videojuegos, pintar, cantar, leer comics y dibujar.

ONE: Es un placer tenerte en el colegio secundario.

Yo: Gracias.

Rin: Pregunta: ¿Cómo conoces a Fukase y a SeeU?

Fukase: *sigh* No lo van a creer, pero AmyCamila es... mi hermana.

Rin: ¡¿En serio?!

Fukase: Sí.

Rin: ¡Felicidades!

Yo: Gracias.

Fukase: 0_0

Len: ¿Y por qué hay una estrella violeta en tu ojo izquierdo?

Yo: Honestamente, no sé.

Miku: Oh.

Rin: Que niña misteriosa.

Miku: Soy Hatsune Miku. Esos son Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, IA, ONE, Yuezheng Ling, Yokune Ruko, Otori Kohaku, SF-A2 Miki, Nekomura Iroha, Xin Hua, Akita Neru, Akita Nero, Mayu, Luo Tanyi y Kokone.

SeeU: Aún falta una de nuestros compañeros.

Yo: ¿Cómo se llama?

Todos excepto Yo: Kasane Teto.

Yo: ¿Dónde está?

*aparece Teto desde el techo*

Teto: Hola.

*SeeU empieza a gitar y se esconde debajo del pupitre de Ruko*

Len: Teto. Te dijimos 6 veces que no te conviertas en un chimera en la escuela.

Teto: Perdón.

Yo: ¿Un chimera?

Teto: ¡Oh! *esconde sus alas* Hola. ¿Te asuste?

Yo: No. Definitvamente no.

Teto: Oh. Ok. Me llamo Kasane Teto. ¿Eres AmyCamila?

Yo: Sí.

Teto: Bienvenidos al salón hogar.

Yo: Gracias...

Rin: Teto. ¿Y el otro estudiante?

Teto: Está afuera. Ok. Ya puedes entrar.

*los ojos de AmyCamila empiezan a brillar*

*Piko nerviosamente entra al salón*

Piko: *nervioso* H...hola...

Rin y GUMI: ¡QUE LINDO!

Len: *facepalm*

Ruko: Nombre.

Piko: Me llamo... Utatane Piko... Es un... placer conocerlos... a todos...

Yo: *ojos aún brillando* (Es el de la lista...)

Teto: Un placer de conocerte, Piko.

Piko: *mira a AmyCamila* Um... Hola.

Yo: Oh. Hello. ¿Eres Utatane Piko?

Piko: Sí...

Yo: Um... Es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Camila.

Piko: Camila... Es un lindo nombre...

Yo: Gracias. Me puedes llamar AmyCamila. "Camila" sería un trabajo.

Piko: Ok... *empieza a enrojecerse*

Yo: ¿Qué pasa?

Piko: Oh. Nada. Nada de nada.

Yo: Ok.

Fukase: ¿Ahora qué?

Rin: ¡Vamonos a la cancha para la fiesta!

SeeU: ¡Oh! ¡Claro!

*todos, excepto Piko, AmyCamila y Fukase, se van*

*AmyCamila se pone unos tapones de oidos*

Piko: ¿Por qué se pone eso?

Fukase: No le gusta el ruido.

Piko: Oh.

Yo: Me pregunto por que la escuela está decorada.

Fukase: Se me olvido mencionarlos... Hoy es el desfile de Seniors.

Piko y yo: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Yo: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de llegar?

Fukase: 1. Eres nueva. 2. Era sorpresa. 3. No preguntaste.

Yo: Ok. El primero era ofensivo, el segundo... no creo que fue sorpresa... y el tercero, tienes razón.

Piko: Me pregunto quien va a ser el maestro de salón hogar.

Fukase: Ese es el problema... No hay muchos maestros.

Piko y yo: ¿Que?

Fukase: Son las 7:39 a.m. Tenemos que apresurarnos. Los otros nos estan esperando.

Piko: Ooook...

Yo: -_-

Narrador: OOoooook... En el siguiente capitulo, tendermos el desfile y el baile de seniors... y maestros random y clases random. Wow... que escuela mezquina...

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4: Los Kurotanes en la universidad...

Narrador: En la Universidad Mirai, los gemelos Kurotanes, Pika y Kuro, hermanos mayores de Piko, se preparan para su primer día de clases, pero estan en el mismo grupo otra vez...

Kuro: ¿En realidad quieres estudiar secretaria, Pika?

Pika: Sí. Pero honestamente, no sé por qué nos ponen en el mismo grupo cada vez.

Kuro: Es nuestro 3er año en un balchillerato.

Pika: Oí que Yuzuki y Yohio están en el mismo grupo.

Kuro: ¡¿Yuzuki?! ¡¿La chica que traté de confesarle en el 2ndo año, pero está enamorada de Akaito?!

Pika: Sí

Kuro: Oh dios mio... Espero que no falle otra vez.

Pika; Ah. Me tengo que irme al salón. *se va*

Kuro: Claro. Te veo en el salón. *sigh*

*se oye la voz de una joven*

?: Permiso... ¿Me puedes enseñar dondé está el salón?

Kuro: Claro... Espera...

*la joven es Yuzuki Yukari, 20 años de edad, pelo violeta, ojos violetas y un traje violeta clarito*

Kuro: ¡Yuzuki!

Yuzuki: ¿Kuro? ¿Eres tú?

Kuro: Claro. Creí que te ibas a olvidarme...

Yuzuki: Claro que no. No me puedo olvidarte.

Kuro: Pregunta: ¿Por qué AKAITO no está contigo?

Yuzuki: Oh. Akaito. Nosotros nos rompimos el verano.

Kuro: Oh. Lo siento.

Yuzuki: Ya no importa. Ya no lo amo. ¿Pero me puedes llevar al salón.

Kuro: Claro.

*los dos se van juntos*

Narrador: OOoooooh! We have a romance! El siguiente capitulo nos da el desfile, el baile y la primera clase random, y la primera pagína del diario de Piko. Eso fue corto...

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5: El inicio de clase.

Narrador: En la escuela, los estudiantes de 10mo y 11mo esperan los de 4to año. El desfile casí empieza. Con los estudiantes de 4to años.

*llegan Fukase, Piko y AmyCamila*

Miku: Casí están tarde.

Fukase: Lo siento.

Rin: Pero... ¿Qué hay de AmyCamila y Piko?

GUMI: Pueden participar del baile si quieren.

Yo: ¿Baile? Yo no voy a participar.

Piko: Nadie me dijo de un baile, pues tampoco voy a participar.

MEIKO: Ok. *les da un cartel a cada uno* Tendran que aguantar un cartel cada uno. Pueden pensar que están bailando con el.

Yo: *mira la foto* ¿Un panda?

Miku: Fue la idea de Ling.

Ling: ¡Oye! ¡Solo porque era de China, no puedo poner un panda como nuestro logo de graduación!

Miki: ¿En serio, Ling?

Piko y Yo: ...

MEIKO: Lo sentimos... Ella y su hermano mayor se mudaron a la ciudad Mirai después de la deuda de la companía Yuezheng.

Piko: *asustado* Oh...

Iroha: No se asusten. Se van a acostumbrar.

Yo: Hm...

Miku: Chicos. Vamos. Va a empezar el desfile.

MEIKO: Oh. Claro. ¿Saben lo que van a hacer con los carteles?

Piko: ¿Moverlos como si estamos bailando con ellos?

MEIKO: Claro. Miki, Mayu y Kokone los van a ayudar.

Piko: ¿Ellas tampoco van a bailar?

MEIKO: Correcto.

Miku: ¡Chicos!

MEIKO: Vamos, Miku.

Kokone: Algunas veces, Miku se pone impaciente.

Yo: ...

Narrador: En la cancha...

*hay conversaciones entre otros estudiantes*

*llega el director, un hombre de pelo castaño con un sombrero puesto*

Director: Buenos días, estudiantes.

Estudiantes: Buenos días, director.

Director: Voy a introducirme... aunque algunos me conocen. Yo soy Bruno, el director de la escuela secundaria. Y espero estar con ustedes este año escolar. Ahora... El baile de 4to año.

*los estudiantes de 4to año entran*

Yo: (No te pongas nerviosa)

*la canción ARROW por Lily empieza a tocar watch?v=jBjOEFxVMmM *

Yo: ?

*los participantes empiezan a bailar*

*Miki, Mayu y Kokone mueven los carteles haciendolos bailar mientras Piko y AmyCamila las miran, la última confundida*

*Piko levanta el cartel al último coro, haciendo que AmyCamila coja su valentía y levante su cartel*

*la canción termina y el público, excepto Sonika, quien no quisó bailar ni aguantar los carteles y está mirando con una mirada fría, aplaude*

Bruno: ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La clase graduanda de 4to año!

*todos, excepto Sonika, aplaude*

Bruno: Se pueden ir a sus salones.

*todos los estudiantes, excepto el salon hogar de AmyCamila y Sonika, se fueron a sus salones*

Yo: Eso fue bueno.

Fukase: Aún piensas que...

Sonika: ¡USTEDES!

*Piko se asusta y se esconde detras de Teto*

Miku: Hola, Sonika.

Sonika: ¡¿Ustedes en realidad piensan que un baile va a sacarme de mi fama?!

MEIKO: Sonika, es solo un baile de clase graduanda.

Sonika: *imitando lo que dijo MEIKO* ¡Todo es lo mismo!

Yo: *intefiere* Ok... Ya tenemos un problema en el primer día de clase... Y necesitamos solucionarlo...

Sonika: ¡¿OTRO NOVATO?! ¡USTEDES ME CANSAN!

Yo: Oye... No tienes que ser ofensiva sobre un estudiante siendo nuevo en la escuela. Nada más, se buena y...

*Sonika iba a darle un puño en la cara, pero AmyCamila lo detuvo*

Sonika: ¡¿QUE?!

Todos excepto AmyCamila, Fukase y Sonika: *se sorprenden*

Yo: ¿No queremos empezar... verdad?

*Sonika se va*

Len: Wow...

Rin: ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

Yo: Mi hermana Charlete tiene clase de karate o Kung fu.

Piko: Wow.

Yo: Lo sé. Ella es más de defensa física que yo. Vamonos al salón hogar. El maestro o la maestra se va a molestar si estamos tarde. *se va*

KAITO: Creo que tendrá razón.

Narrador: Después...

*el grupo está cada uno sentado en su escritorio*

Yo: ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el maestro?

Miku: No sé.

Rin: ¿24 estudiantes y nos dividen en 12? ¿Cómo funciona este salón hogar?

GUMI: Fue la idea de alguien.

Neru: Honestamente, no sé quien va a ser el maestro.

Piko: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Yo: No sé.

*llega el maestro substituto, un muchacho de pelo rosa con ojos amarillos*

Maestro: *cansado* Perdonenme la tardanza... El tráfico era una pesadilla...

Miki, Iroha y IA: ¡¿Luki?!

Yo y Piko: ¿Quien?

IA: Megurine Luki. Miki, Iroha y yo lo conocemos.

Iroha: ¿Eres nuestro maestro?

Luki: No. Soy su maestro substituto. Hm. Ya veo algunos estudiantes que son nuevos en el grupo. ¿Por qué no se introducen?

IA: Esos son AmyCamila y Utatane Piko.

Yo: Hola.

Piko: Hello.

Luki: Un placer de conocerlos. Por ahora, soy su maestro substituto.

Miku: Ok.

Luki: ¿Quien se atreve a escribir una historia en la pizarra?

Yo: Yo. *se va a pizarra y coge el marcador* Ok... Empezó en un martes y habían 4 hermanos...

Narrador: Una historia después...

Yo: Y por último, encontraron un... objeto loco...

Luki: Que buena historia. ¿Dudas?

*silencio*

Luki: Ok. ¿Quien es el siguie...?

*suena el timbre*

Luki: Hm. Sonó el timbre. Parece que la clase acabó. Nos vemos. *se va*

ONE: Que clase corta...

Ruko: Lo sé...

Yo: Hm...

Narrador: Despues de muchas clases, llegó la hora de almuerzo...

*el grupo de Len está sentado en una mesa*

Ling: Esto es raro...

Otori: ¿Que?

Ling: Estamos sentado todos en una mesa a solas.

Fukase: La escuela está perdiendo chavos.

KAITO: ¿Gracias a Sonika?

SeeU: Creo que sí.

MEIKO: Lo que quiere Sonika es fama, chavos y muchos estudiante que la quieran como una celebridad.

Kokone: Cuando llegué aquí en el 10mo grado, ella me destruyó todos los libros.

Fukase: Wow...

Xin Hua: Y ella rompió mi proyecto de ciencias.

MEIKO: Oye, Fukase.

Fukase: ¿Que?

MEIKO: ¿Has estado aquí toda tu vida?

Fukase: Sí. Era compañero de ella, Miki, Rin y Teto en el proyecto de ciencias. Ella nos dejó durante ese proyecto, solo porque Miki era nueva en el octavo grado.

Len: ¿Supieron que Sonika está en el mismo grupo que Sora, Prima, Renri, Hachi y Meiji?

Fukase: ¿Cuál Sora? Hay dos.

Len: Denatsu.

Fukase: Oh. La prima de AmyCamila.

Tanyi: Hablando de Sora, aquí ella viene con Renri.

*llegan Denatsu Sora y Yamine Renri*

Sora: Hola, chicos.

Fukase: Sora. Renri.

Renri: Primo.

*llega una compañera de Renri y Sora*

?: Hola, chicas. Perdonenme la tardanza.

Renri: ¿Julia?

Sora: ¿No deberías estar preparandote para la escuela nocturna?

Nero: ¿Escuela nocturna?

MEIKO: ¿No oíste de la escuela nocturna, Nero?

Nero: No.

Fukase: He oido que hay pocos estudiantes en la escuela nocturna. Me pregunto como Flower va a estudiar.

KAITO: También Kiseki Noke.

Julia: Me tengo que ir. Adios. *se va*

Renri: Sora. Nos tenemos que ir.

Sora: *a Renri* Ok. *a Fukase* Nos vemos en la casa.

Fukase: Ok. Bye.

*Renri y Sora se va*

*llega AmyCamila*

Yo: GAH! ¡La perdí!

Fukase: ¿Estabas buscando a Renri?

Yo: No. A Sora.

Fukase: ¿Para qué?

Yo: Le iba a decirle que ayude a CUL a buscar a Yuki a la hora de salida.

Fukase: Ok.

*AmyCamila se va*

SeeU: Renri y Sora se llevan bien, ¿verdad?

Fukase: Sí.

Narrador: Muchas clases pasaron y llegó la hora de salida.

*AmyCamila espera a CUL y a Sora*

*llega Piko*

Piko: AmyCamila. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato en mi casa?

Yo: Desearía hacerlo, pero no puedo...

Piko: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Porque tengo que espe...

*llega la madre de AmyCamila*

Madre: Hola, mi hija.

Yo: ¿Mamá? Creí que CUL me iba a buscar.

Madre: Parece que no.

Yo: Oh.

Madre: *mira a Piko* Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Piko: Piko... Utatane Piko...

Madre: Es un placer de conocerte. Soy la madre de AmyCamila.

Piko: ...

Madre: Bueno. Tenemos que irnos.

Yo: Bye.

Piko: Bye.

*AmyCamila y su madre se van*

Piko: (Debo volver a mi casa...) *se va caminando*

Narrador: Que primer día de clase. Y que muchos hechos. ¿Van a haber más secretos? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6: Piko, Kuro y Pika

Narrador: En la casa de Piko, Kuro y Pika estaban hablando.

Pika: ¡¿En serio que la viste?!

Kuro: Sí. Ella rompió con Akaito.

Pika: Vaya. No me dí cuenta que ella y Yohio estaban en la misma clase que nosotros.

Kuro: Verdad. No me dí cuenta de Yohio tampoco.

*llega Piko*

Piko: Llegué.

Pika: Ah. Hola, hermanito.

Kuro: ¿Cómo te fue la escuela?

Piko: Bien.

Kuro: Oye, Piko. ¿Podemos hablar?

Piko: ¿De que?

Pika: Tío Dell y tía ZEIKO nos dejaron una carta.

Piko: ¿Qué dice?

Pika: Dice...

Carta de Dell:

Queridos sobrinos:

Su tía ZEIKO y yo vamos a estar fuera de la ciudad por unos meses. Sabemos que van a estar bien con ayuda de sus primas Haku, Tei y Flower. Espero que ustedes esten bien con ellas y los extrañaremos.

Con Amor:

Dell Honne y ZEIKO Shion

Piko: Hm...

Pika: La carta no dice cuando llegan.

Piko: ¿Eso es todo lo que vamos a hablar?

Kuro: Sí.

Piko: Ok. Voy a estar a mi cuarto... pero... ¿Dónde están Primi Haku, Tei y Flower?

Pika: Tei está aún en su primer día de segundo año de universidad, Flower está comprando materiales para su primer día de escuela noturna y Haku está haciendo compras.

Piko: Ok. Arigatou *se va*

Kuro: ...

Pika: ¿Qué pasa?

Kuro: Estaba pensando en el pasado...

Narrador: Con AmyCamila...

*en una casa de 3 pisos en una playa, Fukase está afuera, sentado en la arena*

*llega AmyCamila*

Yo: ¿Fukase? ¿Qué pasó?

Fukase: Oh. AmyCamila. Solo estaba... pensando en el pasado...

Yo: ¿Aún extrañas al maestro Kiyoteru?

Fukase: Mi padre fue muy bueno...

Yo: Algunas veces tenemos que dejar de pensar del pasado...

Narrador: Con Pika...

Kuro: ¿En serio?

Pika: Sí. Pero... Piko no se recuerda la muerte de mamá y papá... por eso piensa que ellos murieron en un aciddente automovilista.

Kuro: ¡Un accidente automovilista! (x3) Eso no causa heridas graves a nuestros padres o una cicatriz en tu ojo izquierdo.

Pika: Piko... No se recuerda...

Kuro: Oh...

Narrador: Con AmyCamila...

Fukase: No sé que hacer ahora... Aún no puedo dejar de pensar sobre mi papá o su muerte...

Yo: Lo sé... Pero aún tienes a CUL, a Yuki, Seewoo, SeeU, mamá, Miley, Charlete y a mi.

Fukase: Gracias, hermana...

Yo: Cualquier tiempo, Onii-chan. *se va*

Fukase: (Onii-chan... Fue la primera palabra que me dió cuando llegue a su vida...)

Narrdor: De vuelta con Kuro...

Kuro: ¿Aún sabes cuando vamos a decirle a Piko la verdad?

Pika: No. Debemos prepararnos para la cena cuando Haku llegue.

Kuro: Ok.

*los dos hermanos se van cada uno a su cuarto*

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7: Memorias...

Yo: *narrando* No sabes cuando duele recordar la muerte de un familiar... Muchos sufren...

Flashback I:

*En un martes, 12 de febrero de 2007, un hombre de 31 años se está preparando para su vuelo*

*llegan CUL, quien tenía 14 años, y Yuki, quien tení 6 años*

CUL: Te vamos a extrañar, papá.

*Yuki lo abraza*

Yuki: Te veremos en dos semanas, papi.

*llega una amiga*

Amiga: Señor Kiyoteru. Nos vamos.

Kiyoteru: Ah. Claro. *a sus hijas* Nos vemos, niñas. *ve a Fukase, quien tenía 10 años* ¿Qué pasa, Fukase?

Fukase: ¿En serio te tienes que ir...?

Kiyoteru: Voy a estar bien, Fukase.

*Fukase abraza a su padre*

Fukase: Te extrañaré, papá.

*Kiyoteru se va*

Yo: *narrando* Dos semanas han pasado, pero cuando iba a volver, sucedió un estrello... Lo llevaron al hospital cerca del aeropuerto...

*Fukase, CUL y Yuki esperan pacientemente por las noticias con su prima, una joven de 15 años con pelo largo azul clarito*

Yuki: ¿Papi va a estar bien, prima Mirai?

Mirai: Claro.

*llega un doctor*

Doctor: Hiyama CUL.

CUL: Soy yo.

Doctor: Lo siento decirlo, pero...

Fukase: *pierde la paciencia* ¡¿Y MI PAPÁ?!

Doctor: Su padre ha muerto... Lo siento...

Mirai: ¿Que?

Yuki: P... ¿Papi?

*Fukase empieza a gritar y llorar*

*CUL lo abraza*

Fin de Flashback I...

Yo: *narrando* Pero culpas a otra persona por la perdida que sufres...

Flashback II:

*Un martes 10 de mayo de 1999, Yuma está hablando con un hombre de 29 años de pelo blanco*

Yuma: No sabía que él iba a dejar a los niños...

?: ¡Mató a mi hermana!

Yuma: Dell... MAIKA no quería sufrir por el suicidio de ONA, pero quisó hacer su sacrificio para que los niños...

Dell: Los niños... Sus hijos... Yuma.

Yuma: ¿Que?

Dell: Dile a Mizki que lleve mis sobrinos a mi casa.

Yuma: Claro. ¿Es la casa #12?

Dell: Claro. Me tengo que ir... Adios... "compañero".

Yuma: Nos vemos, Dell. *se va*

Fin de Flashback II...

Yo: *narrando* Lo que no sabes es... no es su culpa... ni la tuya... ni la de la otra persona... *termina de narrar* Hm... Debo ir a cenar... *se va*

Continuará...


	10. Página 1

Primera página del diario de Piko...

Primer entry: Lunes 8 de agosto de 2016

Encontré un diario en mi cuarto cuando llegué y decidí escribir como va a estar mi día... Empezando con hoy, el día estuvo bien, excepto que una joven llamada Sonika me quería... matar... Pero tengo unos amigos. Me di un poco de cuenta de que Fukase y AmyCamila son hermanos, Pero a Fukase no le gusta que lo digan todo el colegio en su cara. Y a la hora de almuerzo, Nero no dejaba de hacer chiste y eso fue gracioso. Me tengo que ir a dormir.

Buenas noches,

Un Utatane Piko cansado.


	11. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8: La casa de GUMI.

Narrador: Era un martes 9 de agosto de 2016, pero el día es diferente, cada salón hogar escoge una casa para compartir su tiempo. La casa escogida para el salón hogar de Piko, AmyCamila y los otros era la casa de GUMI.

*el grupo de salón hogar está en la entrada*

Miku: ¿Cómo TODOS vamos a caber en un carro?

GUMI: No se preocupen. Llamé a CUL, Seewoo, Luka, Lily y Gakupo para recogernos.

Yo: Ok.

Narrador: Después de esperar, todos llegaron a casa de GUMI.

*todos los estudiantes están en la entrada de la casa de GUMI*

GUMI: Bienvenidos a mi casa.

Miku: ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a entrar. *entra a la casa de GUMI*

GUMI: ¡MIKU! *la persigue*

Todos excepto Miku y GUMI: 0_0

Ling: Pues, entremos.

Todos excepto Yo, Piko, Ling, Miku y GUMI: Claro.

Narrador: Despues en la sala...

*todos estan reunidos*

Yo: ¿Ahora qué?

GUMI: Nuestro grupo va a mi cuarto mientras el de Fukase va al cuarto de GUMO.

Yo: Ok.

MEIKO: ¿Por qué nuestro grupo tiene que ir al cuarto de tu hermano?

GUMI: El cuarto de GUMO es grande. No se quejen.

Fukase: Honestamente, nunca he ido al cuarto de GUMO.

GUMI: Tratalo.

Fukase: *dudoso* Ok...

Narrador: Unos minutos después, cada grupo se fue a su lugar adecuado. En el cuarto de GUMI.

Miku: ¡Wow! ¡Que hermoso y grande es tu cuarto, GUMI! *da vueltas*

Rin: Cuidado, Miku. No te marees.

Miku: *deja de dar vueltas*

GUMI: Oye, Piko.

Piko: ¿Que?

GUMI: ¿Tuviste problemas en conocer otros estudiantes?

Piko: Bueno... un poco... Bueno... vi dos gemelas llamadas Akane y Aoi...

Rin: Las Kotonoha.

Piko: ¿Las conoces?

Rin: Ellas son amigas de Len, Fukase y AmyCamila.

Yo: Si pregunta, Fukase las invitó una vez a mi casa.

Miku: Ok.

Yo: *se acuesta en la cama de GUMI* Ay ay ay...

GUMI: ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: Mañana es el debut de Fukase para que pueda estar en la banda.

Miku: ¡Ay! La banda. ¿Quieren participar en ella?

Piko: Claro.

Yo: No sé...

Miki: Ay por favor, AmyCamila.

Iroha: Será divertido. Por favor, intentalo.

Yo: Ok... No sé si Onii-chan le va a gustar eso...

Piko: ¿Onii-chan?

Ruko: AmyCamila le llama a Fukase eso. Desde que él llego a su vida, no dejaba de llamarle Onii-chan.

Piko: ?

Miku: Son hermanos.

Piko: Wow...

Teto: Pues... ¿Qué quieren hacer?

IA: No sé.

*Neru está texteando*

ONE: Neru. Deja de textear.

Neru: ¿Que?

IA: Ay dios mio.

GUMI: Buenos, podemos hacer un juego de Twister, UNO, Monopoly, Jenga, Cartas, Dominos.

Piko, Rin y Yo: ¡UNO!

GUMI: Wow...

Piko: Yo siempre jugaba uno con Tei y Flower cuando era chiquito, y yo casi siempre ganaba.

Rin: ¿Cómo conoces a Sukone Tei y v Flower?

Piko: Ellas son mis primas. Hijas del comandante Dell Honne, mi tío.

GUMI: *sorprendida* ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres el hermano menor de Kuro y Pika!

Piko: ¡¿Conoces a mis hermanos?!

GUMI: Yo soy amiga de ellos. Ellos me hablaban de ti antes de que se graduaron de 4to año.

Yo: Wow...

Miku: Que mucho drama.

Yo: Voy a coger un vaso de agua. *se va*

IA: ¿Esperamos?

ONE: Sí.

Narrador: 45 segundos después...

*llega AmyCamila*

Yo: Perdonenme la tardanza...

Ruko: No te tardaste mucho.

Yo: Ok.

Miku: Te perdiste la parte donde Ruko dijo una historia sobre la última aventura que tuvo su hermano Rook.

Ruko: Se volvió loco!

Narrador: En el cuarto de GUMO...

SeeU: ¿Ahora qué?

Fukase: Necesitaré su ayuda para la banda.

Ling: Ah. La banda. Oí que necesitan más cantantes.

Otori: ¿Por qué no hacemos turnos? El último día es el lunes del mes que viene.

KAITO: Claro. Vamos a empezar a prepararnos para mañana.

Xin Hua: Claro.

*Fukase recibe un mensaje de texto de CUL*

Fukase: ¿Que? *ve su celular* SeeU. Busca a AmyCamila.

SeeU: ¿Qué pasó?

Fukase: CUL nos necesita. Yuki fue golpeada por un acosador.

SeeU: ¡Ay dios! ¡Volveremos enseguida!

Nero: ¿SeeU?

Narrador: Con AmyCamila...

Piko: Oye... AmyCamila...

Yo: ¿Que?

Piko: ¿Has... notado que... *se enrojece* Nos... hemos hecho... amigos... rápido?

Yo: *se enrojece* Um...

Narrador: ¡¿Qué pasará?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Yuki?! Por favor esperen..

Continuará...


End file.
